1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus that can set an auto focus mode and a photometry mode, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently released imaging apparatuses commonly have touch screens for convenience of users. Imaging apparatuses support various modes so that optimal photos can be taken in various environments. Among the various modes, a shooting mode, an auto focus (AF) mode and a photometry mode are most frequently used by users. Here, in order to use an AF mode and a photometry mode, it is necessary to take processes of pushing a menu button selecting an AF mode menu or a photometry mode menu, of manipulating a direction key, and then selecting a mode by using the manipulated direction key. Accordingly, there is inconvenience since at least three steps should be performed to select such modes.
Recently released imaging apparatuses have a function of changing AF areas using touch inputs on a live view displayed on a touch screen. However, this function merely allows a user to select performing an AF for a subject displayed in a certain area under a certain AF mode, and does not allow a user to perform an AF mode change. With regard to a photometry mode, such apparatuses should also use a conventional method of pushing a plurality of mechanical buttons several times to select a photometry mode.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique that can allow users to more conveniently select an AF mode and a photometry mode.